My fairy
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Cómo alguien puede enamorarse de la persona con la que te obligan a casarte? Solo si él es tu príncipe de las hadas. AU.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **My fairy**

—No quiero Mouko-san…

—Lo sé Kyoko, pero siendo la única princesa heredera de tu reino, necesitas casarte con un buen príncipe.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera lo conozco!

—Pero eso es lo que vas a hacer hoy, conocerlo. ¿Sabes que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, verdad?

La dulce princesa Kyoko odiaba su situación en esos momentos. ¿Por qué tenían que elegir con quién se casaría? ¡Era un completo extraño! ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien de esa manera? ¿Acaso hay alguien que termine enamorada de la persona con la que es obligada a casarte? Kyoko amaba a sus padres, pero en esos momentos realmente quería huir y tirar su legado de princesa a la basura.

—Mira Kyoko, ¿qué te parece si primero lo conoces y después decides si te gusta como esposo o no? Dale una oportunidad al príncipe y a esta decisión de tus padres.

— ¿Y eso que cambiaría? De todas formas aunque no me guste, me obligarán a casarme con él…

—Te prometo que si no te gusta, haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a romper el compromiso, aunque no aseguro nada.

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

—Listo—le dijo al terminar de maquillarla—te ves preciosa, el príncipe sería un tonto si no se enamorara de ti a primera vista.

Kyoko fue llevada por sus padres hasta un reino vecino donde su compromiso se formalizaría.

—Kyoko, mi linda hija, el príncipe de seguro te amará, ya lo verás.

Kyoko solo sonrío a su padre como respuesta.

Apenas llegaron a las puestas del castillo, fueron recibidos por los reyes.

—Vengan, pasen, sean bienvenidos. Él es mi hijo Kuon—el rey presentó a un joven rubio de ojos verdes.

—Encantador…—pensó Kyoko al verlo.

—Ella es mi hija Kyoko—presentó su padre, tomándole los hombros.

— ¿Por qué no pasean por el jardín para que se conozcan?

—Claro padre, eso haremos—respondió Kuon—por aquí señorita—le dijo a Kyoko tendiéndole la mano, la cual ella tomó.

Kuon la llevó a un amplio jardín cubierto de flores de la temporada en donde volaban muchas mariposas de todos los colores.

—Honestamente—habló él—, estaba en contra de este matrimonio arreglado.

—Yo igual—confesó la chica.

—Pero no sé por qué, siento que ya nos conocemos. ¿No sientes lo mismo?

Kyoko lo observó detenidamente perdiéndose en sus lindos ojos.

—Esos ojos…

Un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

Era una niña de 6 años que se había perdido en el bosque contiguo a su reino al escaparse de las personas que la cuidaban. Lloraba por no saber qué hacer ni cómo regresar. De repente un desconocido apareció frente a ella. Era un niño de unos 10 años con un lindo cabello rubio y unos impresionantes ojos verdes.

— ¡Un hada!—fue lo que gritó emocionada al verlo.

— ¿Un hada?—preguntó el niño confundido— ¿quién es un hada? ¿yo?

— ¡Sí! ¿Acaso no eres un hada?

El niño casi se echa a reír al ver su expresión desilusionada cuando pensó que no era un hada. No pudo ni quiso romper su ilusión. Era solo una niña, no tendría nada de malo.

—Claro que soy un hada. Soy Kuon, el Príncipe de las hadas.

— ¡Mucho gusto Corn!—gritó ella efusivamente.

— ¿Corn?—la niña había pronunciado su nombre erróneamente.

Regresando al presente, sonrió con ese recuerdo.

—No eres un hada—exclamó Kyoko, sonriendo divertida por su error.

— ¿Entonces tú eres…Kyoko-chan?

— ¡Y tú Corn! O mejor dicho, Kuon—corrigió avergonzada—creo que pronunciaba mal tu nombre.

—Tú eres esa linda niña que llenó mi infancia de calidez.

—Y tú ese niño que calmaba mis llantos.

—Mira en dónde nos volvemos a encontrar. Debe ser el destino.

— ¡Mira!—Kyoko le enseñó el collar que llevaba al cuello, el cual tenía una piedra púrpura.

—La piedra que te obsequié—reconoció el príncipe.

—Aún la conservo, es mi más grande tesoro.

Kuon sonrió como en aquéllos días que pasaban juntos jugando en el bosque, no cual no había hecho desde el día en que la dejó de ver.

Los jóvenes se miraban fijamente con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tal vez este matrimonio arreglado puede funcionar—mencionó Kuon.

—Eso parece—admitió Kyoko.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Pocky game


End file.
